InuYasha: Evil Within
by Masuru
Summary: My first fic. REPOSTED! When Shippo gets his hands on a Jewel Shard, he becoms evil. Can the groupsave him?
1. Chapter 1: Opening, Short Meeting

Hello readers! After this story was removed (by the admin) I soundly stopped doing stuff with the site for awile. But any, again, heres the first Chapter of "Evil Within."

* * *

I**NU**Y**ASHA**: Evil Within

_After a jewel shard ends up with Shippo, he becomes Naraku-Like, joins the Shichinitai, and captures the group! Will any thing restore the good in him, or will the new Shippo stay. (I have planning to write this for 2 years now. Story is better than the summery. Also, there are some things from my "InuYasha the Movie 5" fan-script, in which he fights Freddy and my OC.)_

Disclaimer: Whatever, man, I don't own InuYasha's characters, plots and all that jazz (However, anything with a star is "InuYasha the Movie 5" related, so I own them.), now on with the story already.

Chapter 1: Opening/ Short Meeting

Opening – Every Little Thing – Grip:

INUYASHA: Here we come; it's the start of "InuYasha."

KAGOME: We're going to gather all the shards of the Sacred Jewel.

INUYASHA: And I'll destroy Naraku with my Tetsusaiga!

KAGOME: With a tainted Jewel shard ending up in Shippo's hands, he becomes evil and captures us all and takes over the Shichinintai! Can't he be saved?

INUYASHA: It's up to all of us!

KAGOME: Travel back in time for a Feudal Fairy Tale:

BOTH: "InuYasha!"

_Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo, _(Scattered about are the seven purple stars,)

_Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori, _(Bringing thoughts together,)

_Uchikarete ai o sakenda. _(Crushing our cry out for love.)

_Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni, _(Even though we can flee from it,)

_Yume ni sugaritsuku, _(We still cling to our dreams,)

_Ikasamana hibi nado ni wa mou makenai._(And we won't lose anymore to the every day trickery.)

_Mezame wa kono shukan o, _(Wake up right now,)

_Yagate bokura o torimaku dearou, _(For soon we'll seem surrounded,)

_Musekaeru na you na riaru na nichijou. _(By the real world chocking us.)

_Taisetsu na mono wa… nanda? _(Your important person… is who?)

_Zeitakuna sekai no naka ni, _(In this luxury world,)

_Mie kakure suru eien no kakera. _(The shards of time are appearing and disappearing.)

_Sawatte tsukande, _(Touch and seize it,)

_Bokura no ima o kitchiri aruitekou. _(and let's precisely walk this way.)

_Saigo ni warau tame,_ (In order to smile in the end,)

_Bokura no ima o kitchiri aruitekou. _(We'll have to walk precisely this way.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku was standing in front of a man with a white outfit under armor, a red belt and black gloves and footwear and in his hand is a giant halberd, which is resting on his shoulder.

"So that's his plan?" the man asked.

"Yes, master Bankotsu" Kohaku replied.

Bankotsu let out a small smile. "I'm okay with it, as long as it doesn't kill InuYasha." He paused, "I want that honor."

Kohaku nodded and walked away. Bankotsu kept looking in the direction Kohaku walked and still wore his smile.

'I'm gonna see how this turns out.' He thought as he walked away. 'But still, why use that one? I doubt they'll be able to do what Naraku wants, even with a Jewel Shard.'

Bankotsu looks up to one of the trees just as a sword on a chain flies out of the shadows. Bankotsu blocks it with Banryuu and the sword lands in the crack. The sword then retracts.

"Long time, no see Shizari… or are you in the form of Konaru?"

A figure then jumps down from the shadows. The figure has black hair tied in a ponytail and is wearing a blue outfit under armor and has a fur sleeveless robe on.

"So predictable Shizari," Bankotsu said, "I take it you heard everything then?"

"Yes. It seems Naraku's plans are getting lax." Shizari said. "Tell me, do you plan to go through with this?"

"Of course," Bankotsu said, and then he sticks Banryuu into the ground, "It's personal."

"_Personal_?" Shzari scoffed, "If anyone has it personal with InuYasha, it's me. For that sword was my father's."

"Just don't think about betraying Naraku and ruining the plan…" Bankotsu said, pointing Banryuu at him, "Otherwise I'll dispatch you myself."

Bankotsu then throws a Jewel shard at Shizari and walks off. Shizari then puts the Jewel shard in his kimono and walks off.

'Provided I still get to kill the pawn afterwards…' Shizari thought, 'I might consider letting the plan finish.'

* * *

End Chapter. Chapter inspiration song(s): Nazo by Miho Komatsu, Don't Stay by Linkin Park

* * *

Well for those of you who liked it before, here it is again. To make up for lost time, I'll be daily reposting chapters until 7 is up. So Re-Review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hostage Situation

Hey, Here it is (AGAIN!), Chapter 2 of my (REPOSTED!) story. if you enjoyed it before, the here it is again. (Note: I am NOT happy about having to repost this.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Hostage Situation 

Kagome was rolling up the sleeping bags as everyone was waiting on her, InuYasha was the only one impatient in there.

"Damn it Kagome, hurry up!" InuYasha yelled.

"Alright, already." She said as she rolled up the last one.

InuYasha kept looking at her as she stuffed the last one in her backpack.

"Are we all ready?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, we _finally _ready to leave, after you took so damn long?" InuYasha asked.

"Sit."

At that moment, InuYasha's necklace glowed and he was slammed to the ground, leaving an imprint.

"Alright then, let's get going." Kagome said.

Everyone was looking at her, than at InuYasha, who was just getting up.

"Yeah, let's go." Miroku said.

When InuYasha was up, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got on Kirara in her giant form to ride. InuYasha, however, was reluctant to carry Kagome at first, but with some "force" he agreed. When they were well on the road, Kagome looked worried.

"What's the worried look for?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"I'm sensing the Sacred Jewel"

"How many shards are there?" InuYasha asked.

"I think its just one." Kagome said.

"There are only a few people with one Jewel Shard: Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, and-" Miroku said.

"Kohaku." Sango finished sadly.

Sure enough, in front of them, Kohaku was standing, his chain-scythe at hand. Everyone stopped and Sango got off Kirara, and looked directly at her brother, and saw the innocent look in his eyes. (if you've seen season 5, you'll know what I mean.)

"K- Kohaku?" Sango asked, sadness being caught in her voice.

Before her brother could take any action, a figure landed behind him. He had aqua eyes, black hair done in a ponytail like Koga's, and he had a white outfit under armor. Over the armor was a white cloth draped over his body. InuYasha looks confused when he sees him.

'This guy… he looks like Konaru.' He thought, and then pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked.

"If you must know, my name is Shizari, and I'm only here for one reason." He grabs onto Kohaku, "This kid is one of Naraku's minions. As such, he is coming with me."

He hastily runs off with Kohaku, leaving small, blue embers in the process.

"Damn it!"

"We're going after him"

Everyone looked at Sango, who was looking down at the ground.

"We all know what he's like. That was Konaru! The same guy who briebed Freddy and controlled him! And even though he's still controlled by Naraku," her tear filled eyes look to the group, "I'm not going to let him take my brother!"

"Sango…" Kagome said, her voice trailing off.

"I can't stand to see you like this Sango. But don't worry; we'll get your brother back." Miroku told her.

"Well we're not gonna do it sitting around here." InuYasha said.

And with that, they started they're search for Shizari.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shizari brought Kohaku to a clearing and then created a barrier.

"InuYasha, as soon as you reach me, it'll be over for you."

As soon as he said that, Bankotsu came out from the forest.

"Bankotsu, why are you here? Ihaven't betrayed the plan."

"And I'm here to make sure you don't. So relax; I'm just here to watch."

Shizari glares at him for a bit until his barrier gets destroyed and some rustling in the forest breaks his focus. When he looks at where the rustling came from, 5 waves of energy break through, followed by a purple ray of light shooting out from the trees and nearly hitting him, but hits a tree behind him, and the energy waves disappear before they reach him.

'A sacred arrow? The _Wind Scar_? I thought they'd be longer.' Shizari thought.

Just then, the InuYasha group appeared Kagome, with bow out, on InuYasha's back, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kirara. The first person Sango notices is Kohaku.

"Kohaku!"

As Sango runs over to Kohaku, Bankotsu blocks her path with the Banryuu.

"Sorry, but I can't let you near him."

"Bankotsu!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha." Bankotsu said coolly. "I'm not here to fight you now, just to watch."

"Watch what?"

"The deaths of you and you're friends." Shizari said.

InuYasha pulls out Tetsusaiga, "Just try it."

"If you insist,It'll just make your death quicker."

Shizari raises his hand next to his face and a blue flame appears around it. As this happens, His hair turns red, fangs become visible in his smile, and a fox tail appears on him. InuYasha has a look of "What the hell?" on his face as he looks at the new Shizari.

"This guys a Fox demon?" InuYasha asks in a tone of disbelief. Even Bankotsu has a look of slight shock on his face, then he closes his eyes and says in a smile,

"That's a surprise"

Miroku walks up to InuYasha and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Use caution InuYasha. Though he is a Fox demon like Shippo, he's incredibly strong."

Sango has a look of anger on her face, "InuYasha! Take this guy!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." InuYasha raises Tetsusaiga over his head, "_Wind Scar_!"

The _Wind Scar _gets launched at Shizari with such force that InuYasha trips a bit, but it's in vain as Shizari launches a Fox Fire wave at it. When the 2 collide, there's a small explosion.

"Don't be so hasty InuYasha, try to make your life last longer." Shizari said with a smile when the smoke cleared.

"Only a fox wouldn't want to fight, seeing how weak they are."

Sango then throws Hiraikotsu at Shizari, who jumps out the way.

"Return Kohaku!"

Shizari glares at her strongly.

"I'm not sure I want to. In fact," he puts a sneer on his face, "I might kill him."

"Don't you dare!" Sango said threateningly as she catches Hiraikotsu.

"Try me."

Just then InuYasha steps in front of her. "You're fights with me Shizari!"

InuYasha launches another _Wind Scar_ at Shizari, who jumps out of the way again.

"Damn it, I know you're weak, but this is ridiculous!"

As Shizari lands he smiles.

"Oh it's not that, I'm plenty strong." Shizari laughs a bit under his breath, "It's just that, well, how should I put this? Shippo only remembers his father, the Fox warrior Arusho, as the only family he had, along with his mother. But Arusho had another son."

Everyone looks at Shizari with looks of confusion on their faces, except InuYasha.

"You're lying!" Shippo said, "I'd remember another sibling!"

"You don't believe me? But it's the truth." Shizari said.

"And you know this, how?" InuYasha asks.

Bankotsu laughs under his breath and gets everyone's attention.

"You know what he's talking about, don't you Bankotsu?" Miroku asks.

"Why should I tell you?" Bankotsu replies.

"Because I want to know if this guy's telling the truth or just full of crap!" Shippo yells in a burst of anger, forcing everyone to look at him.

"Shippo…" Kagome says.

Bankotsu smiles, "Find that out for yourself."

"Alright Shizari," InuYasha says, changing his focus back to Shizari, "Start talking."

"Why?" Shizari asked, "I should let him look for his brother."

Kagome fires her arrow and it nearly hits Shizari, but grazes his hair.

"I say again," InuYasha said, "Start talking."

Shizari sighs and says with slight smugness, "I guess I have to break this down for you, I'm the only family left to Shippo; I'm his brother!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Koga, wait up!"

Ginta and Hakkaku were out of breath (as always) from trying to keep up with their leader, Koga, who had 2 Jewel Shards in his legs making him faster than normal.

Koga looked behind him, "You guys are too slow."

"Why'd you even have to stop trying to get through the barrier of Mt. Hakurei?" Ginta asked.

"I'll worry about that later. Besides, I'm worried about Kagome. The Shichinitai could have attacked and Inu-Trasha probably couldn't save her."

"Come on Koga, what's the chance of that?" Hakkaku asked.

"With InuYasha? Big."

And with that Koga sped off leaving Ginta and Hakakku in the dust unable to catch up.

* * *

End Chapter. Chapter Inspiration song: Rizimu Emoushoun (Rythem Emotion) by Two-Mix

* * *

Well, there it is, again. I hope to keep this up through the WHOLE thing. So if you lost interest, the regain it. . Re-Review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Tainted Hearts

Hey guys, hers (again) chapter 3 of my fic. Sorry I made the gap so big between uploads. and als, I'll put this up so that the admin don't get pissed at me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own my OC, Shizari, and thats it! I don't own any InuYasha stuff. And I don't claim my inspiration songs as mine either

* * *

Chapter 3: Tainted Hearts 

Everyone in the area had a look of pure shock on their face, even Bankotsu, who didn't keep it long. Everyone else, however, kept looking back and forth from Shippo to Shizari.

"You- you're _what_?" Shippo asked in a state of shock.

"Shouldn't you be shorter?" InuYasha said, pointing down at Shippo.

Shizari's response was throwing a Fox Fire at InuYasha that was easily cut through by Tetsusaiga.

"Please, I'm much older than Shippo, and much stronger."

Miroku then steps up, "If you are Shippo's brother, then why are you willing to fight us?"

"I realized a long time ago that I had a weak family. But I didn't know how weak, until I hired the Thunder Brothers to test my father's strength. But, of course, I had no idea that he'd die, or," his face becomes more villainous, "That they'd want my brother dead as well."

Shippo nearly collapsed from shock. "I can't believe it…"

Kagome sets up her bow and an arrow, "How can you be so heartless! That was your own family!"

Shizari smiles and closes his eyes, "With power like mine," he opens his eyes and looks at the group, "Who needs family."

"Please!" InuYasha says, "Your strength's only from a Jewel Shard!"

"Well, not entirely," Shizari says, "You see, there was time where I was _happy _being like I was. This was before I got my Jewel Shard, of course."

(Flashback)

Shizari, in human form, is drinking some tea outside of a house. There is a man also with him.

"You sure do like that tea a lot." The man said.

"That's because it's so good," Shizari says, finishing it up. "Here," he says, pulling out some money, "And there's extra in there to."

"Thanks Shizari." The man said as Shizari walked away. Shizari walks through the villiage until he hears some exclaiming.

"Look!"

Shizari looks at a group of people gathered around the river bank, and joins them. They're all looking at a crow demon that's minus a claw. The crow's flying straight up over the river. He gets ready to fight, but then he notices Kagome on the opposite bank, bow and arrow ready.

'That girl…' Shizari thought, seeing her clothes.

Shizari walks away from the river and out of the village. When he's outside the village, he turns around and sees a purple glow in the sky.

"What the…?" Shizari said under his breath.

The glow then separates into several small lights that scatter as soon as they appear. One of the glows heads directly for Shizari. One light embeds itself in Shizari's armor; he grasps his chest and groans. After a while of that, he recovers, a cold look in the eyes. Then he remembers being with the Thunder Brothers.

(Flashback over)

Bankotsu out of the blue starts laughing, "You got to be kidding me! The girl started the whole thing!"

"Shut up!" Shippo yelled, sending a Fox Fire at Bankotsu, who just cut through it with his hand.

"The kid's got some fight in him." Bankotsu said.

"Maybe," Shizari said, "But he's still too weak. Maybe in a few years he _might_ be considered a threat."

Shippo starts growling as InuYasha starts charging Shizari again.

"Keep fighting or I'll cut your damn head off!" He yells, cutting at Shizari, who pulls out his sword and blocks the attack. The Hiraikotsu being thrown then follows up InuYasha's attempt. Shizari, however, kicks InuYasha back, catches Hiraikotsu, and throws it into a tree. Bankotsu however, has an impatient look on him.

"Shizari," Bankotsu says, looking to Shizari, "Just finish it and let's go."

Shizari nods and then creates a wall of Fox Fire. When it disappears, instead of Shizari, there were 5 of them.

"Damn this! Which is the real one?"

The 5 Shizari's then rush at InuYasha. Miroku looks close at all of them and then throws throws a sutra at the one on the far right. That Shizari stops, clutching the sutra-covered spot, and the others disappear. It's then that InuYasha brings Tetsusaiga to his side, as though to swing it.

"Alright, now I'm pissed. So prepare to die Shizari! _Backlash Wave_!"

InuYasha then swings his sword and a wave of several tornadoes gets blasted at Shizari, who at the last minute makes his sword change into Tenseiga and makes a barrier to save himself. Unfortunately, he was hasty in creating the barrier, and it gave way just in time for him to get run through with the tornadoes.

"Looks like its over." InuYasha said, sheathing the sword. But as he's walking away, Shizari stands back up, blood all over him. But just as he's about to attack, someone yells out.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha looks behind in a hurry and Shizari, with a look of shock on his face, also turns his head. A tornado bursts out of the forest. When it subsides, Koga is there, and, after looking at the scene (and glaring at Bankotsu), he looks at InuYasha.

"InuYasha! What happened to Kagome?"

"Nothing, you stupid wolf!" InuYasha yelled. "Now I'll deal with you when I-" InuYasha glances back at Shizari, "finish… this guy… off? How'd he- duh."

(Flashback to Movie 5)

Shizari as Konaru just jumped onto a tree branch to avoid a swing from Tetsusaiga. InuYasha then starts talking smugly,

"I guess you finally realized that you can't beat me without the powers of that weapon."

Shizari unsheathes his sword, and smiles evilly.

"I thought you realized by now that the YumeTajiya's power can be used outside the Dream Realm, thanks to the Jewel Shard in it."

(End Flashback)

Koga looks at Shizari, who's breathing hard.

"You haven't even beaten a Fox?"

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Bankotsu said.

"So, you're here to?" Koga said at Bankotsu.

"Just to watch the show."

"Well show's over!" InuYasha yelled. Shizari then decides to speak.

"A-alright, Inu-Yasha," Shizari said, with strain, "You win, f-or now." Shizari pulls a Jewel Shard out of his armor, "Take the stupid shard, I don't need it."

Shizari throws the shard and runs off. The shard lands in Shippo's hands. InuYasha looks pissed.

"Coward, get back here!" InuYasha yells. After a few seconds of looking down the road, he turns his head to Bankotsu.

"He might be gone, but you're still here." InuYasha says, pulling Tetsusaiga back out. Bankotsu stands up and twirls Banryuu over his head about 5 times, then brings it down. InuYasha is about to charge Bankotsu when he hears something similar to a heartbeat. He turns around and (like everyone else) notices the jewel shard in Shippo's hand is glowing black.

"Shippo! Drop the shard, now!" Kagome yelled, in vain. InuYasha, then glances behind him to see Bankotsu is gone. He growls a bit, and then turns back to the scene at hand. The Jewel Shard suddenly emits a shockwave that knocks everyone back. When they all regain composure, they all look at Shippo, who is now emitting a purple aura. His clothes (Even his bow) are also altered, to shades of purple, except his vest. When the aura dissipates, his eyes open (Yes, they were closed), they flash red for a minute, then, become narrower.

"What a rush," he says, coldness in his voice.

* * *

End Chapter. Chapter Inspiration Song: Kimi to Yakusoku Shitte Yasashii Ano Basho Made by Yuuka Saegusa in D'B

* * *

Well, there it is (again) and then about the song... damn (again). So anyway, I'll send CH4 up soon. So re-review


	4. Chapter 4: The Darker Side Revealed

Hey, I'm back, with chapter 4 (again), so any way, in this chapter Shippo- wait, you already read this. You know what's happening already. So here it is again.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Darker Side Revealed

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, beside herself.

Shippo puts the shard in his neck, turns his head, and puts on a sneer, "Oh, it's me all right."

Shippo then sticks his fist out, confusing everyone, and when he opens it, a huge blast of Fox Fire gets blasted at Kagome.

"Kagome!"

InuYasha pushes Kagome, knocking them both down, out of the way just in time for the blast to barely scrape his back.

"Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome responded.

"How touching," Shippo said sarcastically, "To see 2 lovers together."

InuYasha and Kagome both get up and face Shippo with glares.

"You're just a brat, you know that?"

Everyone looks at Koga, who's been silent up to now.

"It's true you know. Every time I've seen you, you never acted serious. You're just an annoying brat!"

Shippo gave him a cold stare, then pulls one of his small statues out, and flicks it at Koga. The statue grows to at least 3 times its size before hitting Koga square in the chest, knocking him down.

"Anyone else?" Shppo asks. InuYasha then steps forward, his bangs covering his eyes.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asks. Then a look of shock appears on her face. 'wait, are you going to use that on Shippo?'

"What's… that mutt… planning to do… now?" Koga asked, recovering.

"I think-" Kagome began.

"That InuYasha is planning to kill Shippo." Miroku finished.

"Why would he do that?" Sango asked.

"To get rid… of an annoyance." Koga adds.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Kagome asked. Looking back to the scene at hand.

Shippo and InuYasha are standing across from each other, a strong wind blowing. InuYasha still has his head down, whereas Shippo is starting to lose patience.

"Why are you just standing there? Do you give up? Fine," Shippo creates a ball of Fox Fire in his hand, "Have it your way." This forces InuYasha to speak.

"I'm sorry…" InuYasha says, confusing Shippo, "_Backlash Wa-_"

Just then another Shippo appears behind InuYasha, snaps his fingers, and envelops InuYasha in a Fox Fire tornado before vanishing.

"Really now InuYasha," Shippo said, making the fireball burnout. "You weren't about to use the _Backlash Wave_, were you?"

InuYasha starts laughing under his breath. This forces Shippo to glare at him.

"What the _hell_ do you find so funny?" InuYasha looks up at him and smiles. "The fact that even with your new power, you're still gullible." 

Shippo glares at him stronger, "What are you-" Shippo's eyes then widen a bit, "Wait a minute,"

Shippo turns around just as one of Kagome's arrows zips past him, scraping his shoulder.

"Stay out of this Kagome," Shippo said, "Or I'll have to kill you."

"_Wind Scar_!"

Shippo turns around again, only to face the full wrath of the _Wind Scar_. When it dissipates, there is no trace of Shippo left, only a lone acorn, barely visible.

"It… completely vaporized him!" Kagome said with shock.

Miroku then steps forward and gets into a prayer stance, "He was a true friend, and someone to remember."

"We should make a memorial for him." Sango said.

While they were getting a memorial set up, Kagome couldn't help but keep a look of worry on her face, which is noticed by InuYasha and Koga.

"Something wrong Kaogme?" they asked, then shot death glares at each other.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "Shippo is supposed to be dead, but I still sense a Jewel Shard. And it's tainted." After she said that. They heard a very familiar voice.

"You all are truly idiots."

Everyone's shock grows instantly and they look around.

"That was Shippo's voice." Sango said.

"Yeah, but how'd the little twerp live?" Koga asked.

"A simple Fox trick, really."

Shippo then appears behind them, with no scratches on him except for the one on his shoulder.

"I should've known he'd pull something like that." InuYasha said with a sigh.

"To late now InuYasha." Shippo said. "And I've been holding back, too."

Everyone looks at him with looks of confusion, except for InuYasha.

"You've been holding back? YOU'VE been holding back? As far as I'm concerned I'VE been holding back on YOU!"

"Think what you want, but it won't help you. At all."

* * *

End chapter. Chapter Inspiration song: (I can't remember, sorry.)

* * *

Well, here it is again. But I wsh I remebered that song! nevermind, as long as you like the story. Review!


	5. Chapter 5: This is True Power

Hey guys! here again with chapter 5 (again). Rather than explain it, I'll just let your memory come back.

* * *

Chapter 5: "This is True Power…" 

InuYasha and Shippo are staring each other down. (Well, InuYasha was looking down about 5 feet, being 6'2", but you get the idea.) InuYasha was the first to say something.

"If you've been holding back, then you let yourself get hit?" He said, referring to the cut.

Shippo smiled and said, "I had to wait until even a small bit of blood became visible. Even if it's barely noticeable."

Shippo then starts emitting an even stronger aura then before, causing everyone to stand on guard.

"This aura is so powerful. How is able to keep this up?" Miroku asked.

"Who cares? He has to die!" Koga said.

"No! There has to be another way." Kagome said, with some worry in her voice. She didn't want to kill Shippo, but she didn't want to let him continue fighting InuYasha either. Just then, the aura around Shippo grows to the point where he's not even visible anymore, creating a strong wind.

"Damn it!" InuYasha yelled. The wind was so strong, that everyone was doing what they could to keep from getting blown away.

This aura, if it's this strong, do you think that he'll be as strong as Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Let's hope not!" Kagome yelled.

"The stronger he gets, the more of a threat he is." Sango said.

Koga tries to run through the wind, but gets blown back by another shockwave. This time, when Shippo appears, he is at InuYasha's height. His hand is balled into a fist, and his body looks more bulged than InuYasha's. Everyone looks both awed and worried at him.

"How _the hell-_" InuYasha began

"Is the Jewel really able to give demons this much power?" Miroku finished.

Shippo looks at him and smiles. The smile is even more evil than before.

"You _still_ think that this power is from the Jewel Shard? No… this: this is true power."

Shippo concluded by chopping the air, creating a wave of Fox Fire. InuYasha tried to block the wave but, surprisingly, it overpowered him.

"InuYasha!"

Kagome tries to run toward InuYasha, but Shippo throws a leaf on her and she becomes paralyzed.

"Kagome!"

InuYasha stands up and looks at Kagome, and ran toward her. However, when he got too close, a barrier appeared around her. He tried to break it with Red Tesusaiga, but nothing happened. InuYasha then looks angrily at Shippo.

"What did you do to her?"

"What I did…" Shippo started, "Was keep her still long enough for her to watch you die. Then, she and everyone else will die."

"Over my dead body!"

"Of course!"

Shippo then pulls out 2 leaves and puts them together. They then combine to form a sword, which Shippo uses to block Tetsusaiga just as InuYasha charges him.

"That cheap trick sword won't last forever!" InuYasha yelled.

"It'll last long enough." Shippo said. He then, with little effort, knocked Tetsusaiga out of InuYasha's hands and then dashed behind him and put his sword to his neck.

"It's over InuYasha, you lost." Shippo said.

"Damn you, Shippo." InuYasha said.

Shippo smiled as he got ready to lop InuYasha's head off, but stopped all of a sudden. InuYasha takes opportunity of this and kicks Shippo away.

"What's going on?" Shippo asks himself, then he realizes it, "MIROKU!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Miroku takes a defensive stance as Shippo charges at him. Yet Shippo is able choke Miroku.

"Whatever you did to me, I suggest you get rid of it now." Shippo told him as though he was holding back a fit of rage.

Miroku kept looking at him, not saying anything, causing Shippo to tighten his hold on the monk. Shippo kept holding him until a yell caught his attention.

"Hey, Shit-po! I got a present for you!"

Shippo let of Miroku just in time for Koga to give him a powerful kick to the face, which was followed by a back kick to is chest. Koga was going to kick Shippo a third time, but Shippo caught the kick and spun Koga's leg, causing Koga to fall with a spin.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled, still paralyzed, but able to talk now. InuYasha looked at Kagome, and was glad that Shippo's hold on her was weakening.

"That's it. Time to join your father Shippo! _Backlash Wave_!"

InuYasha launched the _Backlash Wave_ at Shippo hoping to kill him. However, as soon as it hit Shippo, it dissipated. Everyone was shocked and looked at Shippo with a look that said "You're supposed to be dead."

"Are you done?" Shippo asked.

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked.

"That should've killed him." Sango added.

"Is this what you were trying to do?" Shippo asked. His body then started to glow red. Shippo then spreads his arms, and the red glow turns into an explosion of aura that destroys everything in the general area. Seeing this, Shippo walks away from the battlefield. InuYasha and the group, badly marked up, appear out of the rubble.

"Damn you, Shippo." InuYasha growled.

"He probably thinks us dead." Sango said.

"Then we should let him keep thinking that." Koga said.

"At least until we recover our strength." Miroku added.

Everyone started to head back, except InuYasha. When Kagome noticed this, she stopped as well.

"InuYasha?"

"He tried to kill us," InuYasha said, "Shippo tried to kill us. I can never forgive him for that."

"He couldn't help it he-"

"He had these feelings inside him. I could tell that Shippo was fighting me as though he had wanted me dead for a while. So next time I see him… I'll kill him."

* * *

End Chapter. Chapter Inspiration Song: (I STILL can't remember ')

* * *

Well, there it was again, Chapter 5 of my story is back again. I hope to make my story stay this time. So keep looking out for more of my stories, and more chapters to this one.


	6. Chapter 6: Transending Enemies

Well, hereI am again, with chapter 6 (Again). I hope to carry this story all the way this time. I started work on chapter 8, so look out for that!

* * *

Chapter 6: Transcending Enemies 

Kagome was reflecting on what InuYasha had said earlier on, that he would kill Shippo next time they fought. She was thinking about it even when she went back to her Era to recover, which made everyone concerned.

"It's nothing, really." She told them.

But Kagome was lying. The night of her return, she rested in her room after having dinner, remembering all the times she and the group had with Shippo. Then she visualized InuYasha killing Shippo in brutal fashions. After a few minutes, Kagome's Mom walked into the room.

"Alright, what's wrong Kagome? And don't lie; because you have 'Just a Survivor' playing, meaning something's wrong."

Kagome looked at her stereo system, and sure enough, that very song was set on repeated play. Kagome then explained the situation about Shizari and Shippo, sparing no detail.

"I see," Kagome's Mom said at the end of it, "Well, if that's the case, then there is a chance to get him back."

Kagome looked confused. What was her mom talking about? Just then, Kagome's mom left the room, but returned after a few minutes, holding a wooden box.

"What's in the box?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's mom then unwrapped the box and opened it, and inside was a blue stone.

"Your grandfather found it a while back, it was supposed to be a purifier, but it never seemed to work. But it might for your friend."

Kagome took the box and put it in her closet, then got ready for bed.

'When I go back,' Kagome thought, 'Whether or not it works, I'll use that stone, and get Shippo back from that evil Jewel's hold.'

Kagome then fell asleep, knowing that she had that as a possibility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School the next day for her was hectic. Her history class had a test on the Edo Period, and only 1 student got 100 out of the whole class.

"Haru Kasagi."

An Ainu (The native people of Japan; White-skinned.) with black hair and aqua eyes stood up, walked over to the teacher's desk and collected his test. When he received it, he smiled at his achievement. However, Kagome missed the test, so she had to make it up, and she flunked. As she did with the Literature quiz, Science test, and Religion quiz. By the time she reached last period: Gym, she was a wreck.

'Just let the day end already!' She thought over and over.

However, when she reached the field, she feared what they were doing that day: Captain Fall Dodge ball. She nearly fainted when she was picked to be the team opposite of Haru, who was the best dodge ball player in school.

"Don't worry Kagome; I'll go easy on you." Haru said smugly, almost as if it was Shizari, not Haru.

'Huh?' Kagome thought, 'He didn't sound like Haru when he said that.'

Hojo then appeared next to her.

"Don't worry Kagome," Hojo told her, "Today we'll beat Haru for sure."

When she heard that, Kagome felt pretty confident at the start of the game. Yet, at the end of the game, Haru's team had a 10-3 win (The 3 points being from Hojo hitting out Haru twice, and Kagome getting lucky.). But Kagome wasn't concered about the game, but about Haru.

'I don't get it.' Kagome thought, 'First, Haru give me a cold glare as soon as I walked in to class, then it seemed he was focusing only on me in dodge ball today. It's almost like Haru is… no, that can't be true, unless…'

"Ayumi," Kagome asked at the end of the day, "Where did Haru go?"

"He's with Tori at the 'Karaoke Box' by Mouri Detective Agency." Ayumi answered, "But why?"

"I want to talk to him."

"Okay."

Kagome ran out of the school and towards the Karaoke Box in hopes of catching Haru in time. When she reached the building, she went inside, and was welcomed by a nearly (_nearly_) tear-jerking performance of "Meteor." When she saw the stage, there was also a small boy on stage with him, and on the couch, Tori from class and another girl in the Teitan High uniform were sitting. She wanted to stop the performance, but let it finish.

Haru and kid (Singing):

_Sosogo inochi; kizamu hana de- _(Pouring my life into this; with whatever wings you have left-)

_Kimi yo douka boku o tsutsunde. _(I'm begging you, please wrap me up in them.)

_Hikari wa mata sora ni ochiru, _(The light again falls through the sky,)

_Nozomu dake no netsu o sasagete. _(Sacrificing its warmth, only for hope.)

_Kuzure ochiyuku ayamachi no hate, _(This mistake caves in and comes to an end,)

_Saigo yume o mi tsuzuketeru yo... _(And my final dream continues on…)

After the song, upon seeing Kagome, Haru told the rest of the party that he had to leave.

"So soon Haru?" Tori protested.

"Sorry, but I kind of have to." He answered.

"Okay then, see you later Haru." The other girl said.

"Okay Ran. Bye Conan!" He called to the kid, who just waved back.

By the time he and Kagome left, and were in front of Higurashi Shrine, Kagome started talking.

"So Haru, do you have something against me?"

Haru stared at her wide-eyed, "No, why?"

"Well in History today, you gave me a cold stare as you sat down. Then in Gym, you focused only on me in dodge ball. Care to explain?"

"I didn't stare at you, I was-"

"Was what?"

"Well..."

"Please be honest Haru."

Haru started laughing when he heard this.

"Honest? Like you never are?"

Kagome now looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You're never sick."

"You don't know that."

"I do know what you do when you're 'Out Sick'."

Kagome was starting to get freaked out.

"What do I do, Haru?" She asked.

Haru smiled, evilly. "Well for one,"

His hair grew until it was at his waist, and then it turned red-orange. Also, fangs appeared in his smile.

"You just fought me yesterday." he finished.

Kagome was staring at him in a combined look of fear of shock. She started to back away from the Fox Demon standing in front her.

"Shi-Shizari!" She managed to spit out.

Shizari smiled as he advanced toward Kagome. He then chocked her and slammed her into a shrine wall.

"I thought you would take longer to register it." Shizari said, "But consider yourself lucky. I won't kill you in this time. Even I don't want to face the jail time."

He let go of Kagome and started to walk away. But before he started down the steps out of the shrine, He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kagome.

"If I were you," He started, "I'd tell InuYasha that whether in this time or the Feudal Era, if we meet, he's dead. And tell Shippo that he better not have plans to come to this time."

Shizari's appearance returned to that of Haru's and he walked out of the shrine. Kagome kept staring at the torii while the thought kept going on and on in her head.

"Shizari's right. I should warn InuYasha." She said.

* * *

End Chapter. Chapter Inspiration songs: Just a Survivor by Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Voice by Cloud

* * *

Well, there it was. I hope you all enjoy my story, and expect chapter 8. Review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Shichinintai's New Leader

Hey guys! I know that thiswas thelast chapter to go up before the story was vacated. But now I hope to Continue the story and let you read the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Shichinintai, Meet Your New Leader. 

"WHAT?"

InuYasha didn't really like what he was hearing; neither did the rest of the group. But what Kagome was telling them was true.

"Kagome," Miroku said, just to clarify, "Is that true? Shizari is a student in your class?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that."

The group kept looking at her like they didn't want to believe it.

"Damn it!" InuYasha yelled, "It's practically a lose-lose situation now!"

"InuYasha's right," Sango said, "Whether here or on the other side, Shizari could easily get rid of at least a few of us."

Everyone looked down, thinking about the situation. At least until InuYasha got up.

"We won't get anything done if we just here." He said.

"What'd you plan to do?" Kagome asked.

"What else? We'll find and kill Shizari!" He answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo was walking through the forest. He was looking a certain group of people, people with Jewel Shards. He was looking them for a certain reason. When he found them, he noticed that his brother was with them. So he stayed in the bushes.

"Shizari," Bankotsu began, "Are you so sure that Shippo was able to do his part?"

"You don't trust me? I'm not lying. In fact, you can ask him right now." Shizari said looking at the spot Shippo was hiding in.

Shippo came out and panned the group. Jakotsu looked at him with a little disdain.

"So you killed my InuYasha?" He asked.

"It was no challenge to me. He went easily."

"I see. Too bad," Suikotsu said, "I wanted to finish off that monk."

Renkotsu nodded and stood up. "I nearly forgot, why are you here?"

Shippo looked at the group and smiled, "So you want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. I want to join the Shichinintai."

Bankotsu looked at him with a bit of anger on his face. He hated something about the idea.

"As the leader." Shippo finished. At this Shizari smiled, yet Bankotsu took up Banryuu and pointed it at Shippo.

"No way in _hell_ would I give up that spot to you." Bankotsu said.

Shippo looked at him and smiled. "Is that so?"

Shippo then punched Bankotsu in the face and grabbed him by neck.

"If that's how you feel."

Without letting go, Shippo then bashed Bankotsu against a tree.

"Finished already?" he asked. He then threw Bankotsu to the ground.

Bankotsu got back up and launched ablast of heat at Shippo. Shizari was enjoying this, and was preparing to take out the winner,who might turn out to be Shippo.

"How about now? Are you ready to give the leader spot to me?" Shippo told Bankotsu, then threw him into Shizari. Then he turned to the other Shichinintai.

"Listen up! I'm your new leader. Anyone who says otherwise is going down. And also, you are to refer to me as either 'Shikotsu' or 'Big-Brother'."

"Not on your goddamn life!"

Bankotsu got back up and tried to slash Shippo, but he jumped up at the last minute.

"Nice Try," Shippo said, landing on Banryuu's blade, "I almost didn't see it coming."

Bankotsu smiled and did a wide cut in the air, planting Shippo on the ground.

"How's that?" Bankotsu asked smugly.

Shippo got back up and glared at him. "It'll take more than that to take me out."

Bankotsu smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Bankotsu jumped into the air and spun Banryuu around. "_Dragon Hammer_!"

A blast of energy was shot at Shippo, who dodged it. Or so he thought, because then it nailed him the back.

"You aren't cut out to lead these men." Bankotsu told him, "Unless you beat me."

Shippo looked at him with a look of mixed anger and pride.

"Unless I beat you?" He asked, "Fine. Take this! _Stone Barrage_!"

Shippo then pulled out many of his statues and threw them into the air. Then they all grew and started falling fast toward the ground. Bankotsu managed to cut through a few, but the rest pounded him, planting him on the ground.

"Are you done yet?" Shippo asked. He then waited a few seconds before finishing. "I think that's a 'Yes'."

Shizari recovered himself and clapped. "Well brother, I must say, that pretty was well thought out. Now we should focus on InuYasha's group."

"You mean bury what little remains we can find of them?" Shippo asked.

Shizari nodded, and the two of them left the group.

"Men," Shippo told his new cronies, "Patrol the area. Look for anyone of our enemies."

Renkotsu stood up and tried to reason with his new leader. "Big Brother, please understand that it's unlikely that they'll come to us."

Shippo (um… rather "Shikotsu") turned to him and said, "If you have a problem with it, then I don't care. Join me if you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was resting under a tree by a path by Mount Hakurei. He was a little tired from his fight. All of sudden, he sprung up and looked around, only to come face to face with Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" Koga asked him.

"I take it you are aware of Naraku's newest farce?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"What'd you mean 'Naraku's newest farce'?" Koga replied.

Sesshomaru looked at him with his usual coldness and replied,

"Those Fox siblings he's using are also the victims of this plot."

"Fox siblings?" Koga asked, "You mean that twerp Shippo and that asshole Shizari?"

"Well, isn't that something?"

Koga and Sesshomaru turned around to see InuYasha and the group right in front of them.

"Sesshomaru, is it really true that this is one of Naraku's plans?" Miroku asked.

"I am not obligated to tell you anything, monk." Sesshomaru replied.

InuYasha stepped between the 2 and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"How about you tell me?" He said.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and smiled (a very small smile though). "If it's a fight you're looking for, then I'll happily oblige." He said.

Both of the brothers kept glaring at each other with their swords pulled until an explosion on the cliff opposite them blew their focus from each other.

"What the hell was that?" Koga asked.

Kagome then looked shocked. "I'm sensing a lot of Sacred Jewel Shards." She said.

InuYasha looked angry and looked up to the cliff wall opposite the one that blew. Standing on the top of that cliff were the Shichinintai.

"So it's you!" InuYasha yelled.

"The Shichinintai." Sango followed up.

Bankotsu smiled at made a single. As soon as he made that signal, a blast of blue fire appeared from the sky, causing a large shock wave when it landed. When it dissipated, standing there were the sons of Arusho: Shippo and Shizari.

"It's you bastards!" Koga yelled.

"The sons of Arusho." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha looked very pissed at the site of those 2.

"I got to say, this saved us some time." He said.

"Indeed it did, InuYasha. We get to kill you sooner now." Shizari said. "After all-"

"I'm the Shichinintai's new leader: Shikotsu!" Shippo finished.

Everyone was gawking at him like they couldn't believe it.

"What'd you say!" InuYasha spat. "You're the Shichinintai's new leader?"

"Correct," Shippo said, "And now I'll prove my new strength!"

* * *

End Chapter. (Sorry, I can't remember what the inspiration songs were)

* * *

Well, there is the last old chapter to go up. I added a few lines to it to try and make it longer, which chapter 8 will be. So look foward... and... not to sound desperate... review! 


	8. Chapter 8: 6 on 6

Hey, guys. I'm VERY sorry fornotuploading this chapter earlier. I've been so busy, so I forgot. But here it is, finally.

* * *

Chapter 8: 6 on 6. 

The group stared down the new Shichinintai (excluding Shizari, who was there also.) InuYasha, however, was already drawing Tetsusaiga.

"What 'New strength?'" InuYasha asked Shikotsu.

Shikotsu looked at him with disdain. He need to convince this fool.

"I'll show what I mean. Spread!"

Shikotsu jumped off the cliff and the rest of the Shichinintai follow suit, except for Renkotsu, who rode down on Ginkotsu.

"Pick your target and kill them." Shikotsu ordered on the way down. When the whole Shichinintai (and Shizari) landed, they all fanned out, except Ginkotsu, who would be used as a last resort if need be.

Shikotsu started the fray by attacking InuYasha with a straight sword attack, which was blocked.

"It looks like nothing's changed." InuYasha said.

"Oh really? How do you think I became the leader of the Shichinintai?" Shikotsu replied.

While that was happening, Sesshomaru came face to face with Bankotsu for the first time.

"So Sesshomaru," Bankotsu said, "this the first time we meet in battle."

Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Tokijin and drew it.

"It will also be the last." He said, then charged Bankotsu, however it was blocked, yet the force pushed Bankotsu back.

Sango was watching this, until Jakotsu walked up to her, signiling that they'd fight.

"Oh, it's you." They both said disdainfully.

Jakotsu sighed and sent a wave of his Jakotsu-tou at Sango, who blocked it with the Hiraikotsu.

"Not bad… for a girl." Jakotsu said.

Miroku saw this and tried to run over to "protect" Sango, yet was cut off by Suikotsu.

"Monk, today we finish this." He said.

Miroku took a fighting stance, ready to take him on.

"I don't want to fight you Suikotsu, but I will if I have to." Miroku said.

While this was going on, Koga jumped in front of Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you." He said.

But right when he said that, Renkotsu stepped up and drank some Sake (Said "SA-ke.").

"Don't you dare hurt Kagome!" Koga yelled.

Koga then charged Renkotsu, leaving Kagome alone. As soon as that happened, Shizari came up, with YumeTajiya taking Banryuu's form.

"To honest," Shizari said, "I never really liked you Kagome."

Kagome cowered a bit before getting an arrow set up. Shizari just looked at her and smiled.

"Do you _honestly_ think one of those can stop me?" He asked smugly.

"Here's hoping!" She said, shooting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a cave somewhere (Located in Mt. Hakurei, but this fic is set before the scene in 113 where Miroku and Sango go up it.) Kagura was leaning against a wall. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was deep in thought. Yet her eyes opened when an albino child holding a mirror walked into view.

"What is it Kanna?" Kagura asked the child.

Then an image appeared in Kanna's mirror. The image was the fight between InuYasha's group, Koga, Sesshomaru and the Shichinintai.

"Why are you showing me this?" Kagura asked.

"It is close to the mountain." Kanna replied.

"So?"

"Naraku wants you to survey this fight." Kanna said.

Kagura looked annoyed after this. She hated having to do Naraku's dirty work. But she knew she would have to go anyway, because Naraku held her heart. Knowing this, she took one of the feathers in her hair and, with a gust of wind, it became big enough to ride on, and she left the cave.

'Why would Naraku want me to watch a stupid fight?' Kagura thought as she riding. This thought stayed with her even when she arrived at the sight of the fight.

On the ground, the fighting was still raging. Only now it was more or less a team battle royal than anything. InuYasha lunged for Bankotsu, yet Renkotsu set up a spray of fire to block him.

"Like that'll really stop me!" He yelled, launching the _Wind Scar_ through the fire spray. Yet Shikotsu redirected the blast towards Koga. Koga however was saved by Miroku erecting a barrier. Sesshomaru then stepped in to take on Shizari, who still couldn't give a flying shit about the Shichinintai and was still focusing on Kagome.

"Move aside girl." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

Shizari took hold of Banryuu and pointed it towards Sesshomaru, apparently mad that the fight was broken up.

"Why am I suddenly your target?" He spat back.

Sesshomaru looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You also wish for InuYasha's death." He replied.

Shizari smiled at this. "You wanna kill him? Go ahead. But when he's dead, leave him-" He nodded toward Shikotsu, "For me."

Sesshommaru smiled and launched his _Dragon Strike_, But Shizari was able to counter it with a _Dragon Hammer_.

Yet while they were fighting, the rest of the groups were really fighting it out. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu, hoping to hit all of them. Yet Bankotsu blocked it with Banryuu. That left him open to a kick from Koga, and then an arrow from Kagome. This knocked him into Renkotsu, knocking both of them over. Shizari and Sesshomaru then became dead-locked with InuYasha rushing in for the final blow.

"Move it Sesshomaru!" He yelled, launching his _Wind Scar. _But it was blocked by Shizari's Banryuu copy, so InuYasha knocked it out of his hands, making it change back into the normal YumeTajiya.

Suikotsu noticed that andhow this battle's course was going.

"Big-brother!" He yelled at Shikotsu, we're losing!"

Shikotsu saw that this true and stepped into the center of the frays.

"Enough of this!"

He then signaled for Ginkotsu to come in. Renkotsu then jumped on Ginkotsu and Ginkotsu joined the field.

"Ginkotsu!" InuYasha yelled.

"Ghrish." Ginkotsu said.

Shikotsu touched Ginkotsu's gun barrels with his hands, and they glowed with his aura.

"What the?" InuYasha and Koga yelled.

"It appears as though Ship- I mean Shikotsu, has added his own aura into Ginkotsu's power." Miroku said.

"But that wolud mean-" Sango started.

"He's planning to kill us now!" Kagkome finished.

From up above Kagura was still watching the fight, a smile on her face.

"Now I see," Kagura said to herself, "This is why he wanted me to watch."

Shikotsu looked up, seeingthat Kagura was there.

'No doubt Naraku sent her to watch this.' He thought, 'In which case, she's in for a big finish.

Hethen turned towards Renkotsu with a smile on his face.

"You know what do do right?" He asked.

Renkotsu nodded and pulled the chord to fire Ginkotsu's guns. When the blasts came out, they wre glowing with an aura. Shikotsu put a barrier around the Shichinintai to protect them from the blast. The blast, when it hit, was so strong that everything in the area was destoryed. The Shichinintai were in shock from this, but Shizari wasn't.

'So the full scale of his power has been shown.' He thought, 'Now he needs to be killed more than ever.'

When the Shichinintai looked at the bodies, they were still; they looked dead. Bankotsu poked Koga.

"They're dead alright." He said.

Suikotsu, however, looked closely the bllast spot, and then the bodies.

"I can't believe it... but they're alive."

The Shichinintai were even more shocked after this.

"Still alive?" Jakotsu asked, "But that blast was powerful enough to kill them."

"If it hit full-on." Renkotsu said.

Everyone looked at him confused, but then Shikotsu explained things.

"The blast didn't hit them directly. If you looked closely during the explosion, then you could see them being blown back. But what knocked them senseless was those." Shikotsu pointed to a few tree trunks that fell on the group.

Kagura then landed in front of them. The Shichinintai got ready to fight. Yet only two people knew who she really was.

"Relax, she's with Naraku." Shikotsu and Shizarisaid in unison.

Kagura nodded, "That's correct." She said, "Now then, why don't you bind them and bring them to Naraku. I'm sure he'd like seeing them killed in front of him."

Shikotsu narrowed his at Kagura, but nodded. "Alright, then, get them bound, we'll bring them with us." He said. The Shichinintai obeyed, yet Shizari just leaned against a rock, his red-haired ponytail over his shoulder, and his tail in front of his left leg.

"Why aren't you helping?" Shikotsu asked.

"I'm not with the Shichinintai, meaning I don't take your orders." Shizari responded.

Shikotsu just looked at him before carrying on. When the group was bound, Kagura left and the Shichinintai put them on Ginkotsu and left also.

"Alright, lets go to Naraku." Shikotsu said.

* * *

End Chapter. Chapter Inspiration song(s): One-Winged Angel & Advent: One-Winged Angel by Nobuo Uematsu, No Boy, No Cry by Stance Punks

* * *

Well, there it was. chapter 8. Once again. I'm REAL sorry for not uploading sooner. I hope you liked it! and remember: REVIEW 


End file.
